Remembered Promises
by Ako si Elyana
Summary: A sortof sequel to the movie. The movie insinuated that Winnie didn't drink the water and that she did die, but did she REALLY not drink the water, did sh REAllY die? [changed into a ONESHOT]


**_I HAVE MADE THIS INOT A ONESHOT. PREVIOUS READERS, I AM SOOO SORRY! EXPLINATION AT THE END._**

A/N: This is my first fanfic… That I'm posting. I usually just use to read fics but I just **_had _**to write after watching Tuck Everlasting… for the fifth or so time.This mostly goes by the movie. I know some people have done _something _like this but I don't think anyone had done it with a little Na- well no matter, you'll find out later in the story. 

(Does anyone know Winnie's age in the movie? I'm informed that she's ten in the book but is she ten in the movie? She looks older than ten. I'mma goin to make her fifteen when she meets the Tucks.)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue, no troubles. This is all to the authors Natalie Babbitt and C.S. Lewis.

--  
Prologue  
--

(1917)

Winnie sat besides the stream, looking at the water. It was her seventeenth birthday. She had put off this decision, but now she had to choose.

She had come here when she was fifteen, to choose. She had thought of what Jesse said and what Angus Tuck had said. She didn't drink it then, but she didn't exactly refute the idea of drinking it. It had still occasionally ran through her mind.

She closed her eyes. Memories of Jesse ran through her mind. She remembered how she had met him by the very tree she was leaning against.

She remembered all the fun they had together. Climbing, swimming, dancing… and kissing. She smiled at the memories. Then frowned again at the need to choose.

Angus Tuck's words came back to her again. But she mentally shrugged them away. All she could think of was how much she loved Jesse and that she would do anything to be with him.

Before she could change her mind, before she thought of all the things her future could hold after drinking the water, she drank the water.

Miles had described it very accurately. She felt like she was floating, insubstantial. But this feeling only lasted for a second.

It was after the feeling passed away that all the thoughts and doubts that she most ardently pushed away came barging into her mind.

Her head was filled with, _'What have you done? Should I have really done this? Was it worth it? Of course it is! I'd do anything for Jesse!'_s and _'What if Jesse never comes back to you… or worse doesn't love you, or has forgotten me?'_s. She clung to Jesse's last words to her, _"I will love you Winnie Foster, til the day I die!"_

She clung to those words as others would cling to life.

(1923)

Winnie had to leaver her home. People were starting to notice her lack of change.

Up in her room, she paced. She had already packed clothes, food, and all the money that she had.

She was debating whether or not to leave a note. She got out a pen and paper and drummed the pen on the table. She had a great difficulty in figuring out what she should say, what was wise to say, if she should tell them that she was immortal, but she finally finished with:

_Dearest Family,  
__I have run away. By the time you read  
this, I will be very far away from here.  
Please do not search for me. And __Remember  
that I will forever love and cherish you, and  
the memories of all of you_

_Love,  
Winnie_

After folding the note and printing "To Family" in big bold print, and leaving it on her pillow, she left.

(2000)

It had been 86 years since Winnie had seen Jesse, 84 since she had decided to drink the water. She was now 101 years old and still looked, felt, and acted like a 17 year-old. She had been through all the changes that happened in her 101 years. So many things had happened.

When she had first ran away, she moved from country to country, searching for Jesse or any sign of the Tucks. Yet, she still didn't find them. She was loosing hope, though she still clung to the promise of Jesse coming back for her.

She knew that her mother and father were still alive and thought that she was dead. She had sent them a letter just the other day, using her left hand, instead of her right, so that they wouldn't recognize it was her handwriting. She remembered in clearly in her head.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Foster,  
__It has taken me a while to write the proper words to you.  
Thus explains for a year's delay. I write concerning your  
daughter, Winnie Foster.  
__I am Jesse Jackson, her husband. I would visit you and  
tell you this personally but I have fallen ill and using all  
that's left of my strength to write this. If the docters knew I  
was doing this they would probably scold me to death instead  
of this disease!  
__Well I just want to relay Winnie's last wishes to you.  
First, she would like to have been buried by the wood, but as  
she was burned, all we can do is set up a gravestone. Since I  
cannot do this, please do so for me and for her. She died in  
1999. April 30th if I might be exact. Our house had burned  
down. She also wishes for you to remember that she loves you.  
__I wish my letter could be longer but I hear approaching  
footsteps. I will give this to a most trusted friend and hope  
it will be received without delay._

_Yours Truly,  
__Jessie Jackson_

She had visited the Foster home, secretly of course, passed by her own grave, and walked in the wood that was so filled with memories, both good and bad.

(2004)

Winnie still hasn't found Jesse, but she didn't stop looking for him.

She was growing mad. Every night she cried herself to sleep. Every night she had dreams about Jesse. Every day was the same, filled with looking for Jesse, filled with thoughts and memories of him. Yes, she felt that she was treading on the last few millimeters away from insanity.

(August 13, 2006)

Winnie had decided that today would be her last day of searching. If she didn't find him today she would starve herself, pretty much do everything to try to kill herself. Without Jesse, it wasn't worth being immortal.

She was in Paris today, and she just walked down one of the sidewalks, a solitary tear running down her cheek.

She made herself look around her, to look for him but she thought it was useless.

It was 10:00pm as she slowly walked back to her apartment. The day had gone without her seeing Jesse, without her looking into those gorgeous green eyes, without holding him, without feeling his arms around her.

She couldn't cry anymore. She had cried so much before. It just wasn't in her anymore.

She lifted her chin in resolution of her fate, but when she looked up, she had met with a pair of disbelieving green eyes that she had been searching for 70 years. She just stood there not daring to believe that it really was Jesse.

_Perhaps its just my imagination, perhaps its someone else?_ She thought this and then refused to think it as the one to whom those eyes belonged approached her.

"Jesse Tuck!"

A/N: I had intended this to be a little story of an adventure the Tucks have, but alas, I have changed my mind and just kept it as this one little oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!!


End file.
